Loka
by Arionyxle
Summary: Terlalu banyak hal yang harus kukagumi di atas langit sana. Canon. For Hinata's birthday and FFC Semanis Aren.


Saat ini, nuansa malam memang kental terasa. Di atas sana rembulan menggantung sempurna, benang-benang tipis pengulurnya tampak tak terlihat karena gelap yang kian memekat. Begitu pun dengan semilir angin yang tak luput meniupkan hawa-hawa dingin musim berwarna tembaga ini, kontras sekali dengan terik yang dibawa matahari siang tadi.

Surya mulai berkelana tak tentu arah, tiada yang tahu rimbanya di mana. Kini, penggantinya betah menerawang seisi Bumi, kerlip bintang pun bermunculan dengan malu-malu satu per satu.

Malam yang sempurna, adiwarna yang tak kalah memikat dari bianglala yang kadang muncul setelah hujan. Suka cita ini tampak mengibarkan berbagai bingkai bibir, namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah bentuk bibir yang tampak melengkung. Ya, itulah senyum.

Tiada hal seringan senyuman, bukan?

Kebahagiaan tak lengkap juga tanpa sebaris lengkungan bibir itu.

Lalu, siapa yang bahagia di malam yang sempurna ini?

Haruskah hal tersebut ditanyakan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Pemimpin Desa Konohagakure.

—Tsunade-_sama_? Oh, bukan. Dia sudah lama pensiun dari pekerjaan merepotkan itu.

—Kakashi-_sensei_? Hei! Bahkan kau tahu dia hanya sebagai _Hokage_ pengganti. Bukan! Bukan dia!

Coba lirik sejenak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, pemilik bola mata secerah mayapada siang yang kini tengah bersandar di tepian pagar belakang kantor; tempatnya bekerja itu.

Pemuda yang tengah membelakangi potret cerita, sepertinya pun ia tampak tak memedulikan sapaan para binatang malam yang tergambar. Biarlah sonata semu itu mengiringi kesendiriannya.

Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar sendiri? Sepertinya tidak begitu, setelah terdengar sesuara desah pelan yang begitu membuai alam, pria pirang itu sudah dipastikan dia sedang tidak sendiri.

Hei, Naruto! Punggungmu menghalangi sosok di hadapanmu, tahu?

"K-kau membuatku sesak napas, Na-Naruto-_kun_," ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak diketahui siapakah gerangan itu. Dari suara lembutnya, dia seorang wanita.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya sampai-sampai wanita itu tak bisa bernapas? Apa _Hokage_ yang baru seumur jagung itu menyumpal mulut sang wanita dengan...

"Kau kan istriku, Hinata-_chan_, tidak bolehkah aku menciummu lebih lama lagi?"

...dengan bibirnya?

Tidakkah ada tempat yang lebih tertutup untuk melakukan hal tersebut?

Dasar Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<br>**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

a **Romance/Family Fanfiction** with MinaKushi and NaruHina as main characters

**Warning: **Canon/Semi-Canon, AT, OoC? implisit lime, center-_italic_ font for letter, center font for flash back, etc.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu...  
>...kalau dunia ini sudah kehilangan gravitasinya."<p>

.

.

.

for**[FFC] Semanis Aren –**Sanich Iyonni  
>for <strong>Hyuuga Hinata Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong> O K **A  
>(<strong>DUNIA**)**  
>© Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>"Ehm!"<p>

Sebuah pecahan suara sontak saja membuyarkan romansa dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut.

Sang wanita muda berambut biru pekat itu tampak sedikit gelagapan. Berbeda halnya dengan sang pria yang tampak biasa saja, bahkan ia tercengir lebar ketika perbuatan 'dewasa'-nya dengan sang istri terpergoki seseorang.

"Ma-maaf, Kakashi-_sensei_," ucap si wanita yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut merasa tak enak hati. Tanpa berpikir lama, Hyuuga sulung itu mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah pria berambut putih yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Kali ini giliran sang suami membuka mulutnya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa terganggu sekali dengan kehadiran gurunya tersebut—tampak jelas dari kerutan yang tergambar pada dahinya. "Kau mengganggu saja."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Sang istri tampak menyikut lengan sang suami di sebelahnya. Tak luput juga, bingkaian rona merah padam terpampang di sepasang pipi halusnya.

Kakashi yang tak bisa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku wajib yang biasa dibawanya ke manapun itu, kali ini tampak menyimpan buku itu entah di mana. Tangannya tampak hampa sedari tadi, tentu saja semenjak kehadiran tak diundangnya di tempat ini.

Sebentar, Kakashi memutar bola mata hitamnya yang tak tertutup _itae_-_ate_; mengalihkan pandangan itu pada sosok si pemuda yang dulu—tentu saja sampai sekarang—adalah salah satu murid bimbingannya di Tim Tujuh. Bola mata itu seperti biasa menatap malas, "Aku harus bicara dengan Hinata, hanya empat mata."

"Empat mata?" tanya Naruto merasa sedikit heran. Pemuda yang baru saja—sejak triwulan lalu—menjadi pemimpin desa ini sedikit memicingkan mata, "Kau tak berniat mengambil Hinata dariku, kan, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto, aku tidak akan lama." Merasa tak ingin melayani gurauan bodoh bocah tengik tersebut, Kakashi sontak memasang tatapan membunuh yang amat Naruto takuti itu. Ya, Naruto masih ingat benar terakhir kali gurunya itu menghujam dirinya dengan jurus 'Derita Seribu Tahun'. Menyakitkan.

Dan, dengan tanpa Kakashi menghitung mundur pun, pemuda rubah tersebut meninggalkannya dengan sang istri hanya berdua.

'_Awas saja kalau sampai kutemukan bekas ciuman di wajah Hinata,' _rutuk hati Naruto masih tak terima membiarkan guru yang diketahuinya mesum tersebut—jelas dari buku bacaannya setiap hari—berduaan dengan sang istri yang baru dinikahinya selama sepekan ini.

Ternyata Naruto tidak sepenuhnya memenuhi perintah sang guru, ia berusaha menguping percakapan dua orang yang amat dikenalnya itu dari balik papan pintu.

"Aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu itu, Naruto!"

Satu hal yang seharusnya dipelajari Naruto sedari dulu bahwa seorang Kakashi tak akan pernah bisa dibohongi.

Merasa pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang di antara dirinya dan Hinata, pria Hatake tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang berada di pinggang bagian belakangnya. Sebentuk kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat daripadanya.

"I-itu—"

"Ambil ini, Hinata," ucap Kakashi sembari menyerahkan benda tersebut pada sosok wanita di hadapannya. "Sudah seharusnya kau menerimanya, ini titipan dari Uzumaki Kushina... untukmu."

"Untukku? Dari...?" Hinata tampak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi, tempo hari sepertinya Naruto pernah berbicara tentang seseorang di balik nama yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan nama klan suaminya tersebut. Hinata ingat sekarang, "Dari ibu mertuaku, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Tepat sekali, Hinata," timpal Kakashi menyahuti pertanyaan _souke_ Hyuuga ini. "Dia menitipkan benda itu kepadaku tepat setelah Naruto lahir."

Hinata masih abu-abu sekali terhadap penjelasan lelaki pemilik mata _sharingan_ cangkokan ini. Dirinya masih tak mengerti; mengapa bukan Naruto yang menerima benda ini, melainkan dirinya. Ada baiknya Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut pada guru suaminya itu.

"Me-mengapa bukan Na—"

"Kau bisa menemukan jawabannya di dalam kotak itu, Hinata," ujar Kakashi tak membiarkan Hinata bertanya lebih lanjut karena sebenarnya pun ia tak tahu-menahu mengapa Kushina menitipkan benda tersebut padanya. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, Hinata."

Wanita berbola mata sewarna lavender musim semi itu pun tersenyum hangat terarah pada si pria, "Terima kasih, Kakashi-_sensei_."

_Booof!_

Dan, pria bermasker hitam itu pun menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Hinata terlihat sedikit gusar, diperlihatkannya raut wajah ragu sesaat setelah sang guru lenyap dari pandangannya.

Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya?

Tak mau ambil pusing, sepupu Hyuuga Neji itu segera saja membuka tutup kotak kayu tersebut. Dilihatnya secarik kertas yang terlipat berada di dalamnya. Diambilnya lalu kertas yang tampak usang dan berdebu itu dari tempatnya, ditiupnya pun debu-debu yang sepertinya didatangkan dari usia tersebut.

Dengan sedikit tarikan napas, saat ini Hinata sudah sangat siap membuka kertas yang dilipat kecil itu.

Sebuah surat?

Ya, nyatanya sejumlah kata-kata terangkai di atas kertas tersebut. Apalagi namanya kalau benda semacam ini tidak disebut surat?

Hinata masih bertanya-tanya; apa tujuan ibu mertuanya menulis surat untuknya? Surat yang telah ditulisnya sejak dua dekade ini.

"Aku siap membacanya... ya!" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada sesuatu yang baik tertulis dalam surat itu. Sejenak, ia katupkan kedua kelopak matanya—kelereng lavender itu tenggelam sesaat. Dihelanya pula udara malam yang sontak mengeringkan tulang rawan hidungnya.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar siap membaca isi surat itu... sekarang!

.

.

.

_10 Oktober__  
><em>_Di tahun ketika dunia shinobi diserang seekor siluman rubah ekor sembilan._

_Teruntuk: seorang gadis cantik yang telah menjadi pendamping hidup anakku..._

_Di kala fajar terbit di pagi yang sangat awal,  
>Di kala matahari menggantung di siang yang sangat terik, dan<br>Di kala bulan menerawang di malam yang sangat sepi._

_Di saat tiga waktu yang saling berlawanan itu, Ibu selalu berharap agar senyuman selalu mewarnai hari-hari kalian._

_Percayalah. Siapa pun namamu, namun kuyakin bahwa anakku telah memilih sosok wanita yang tepat. Sosok wanita seperti dirimu; yang sanggup membela harga dirinya saat ia diremehkan, yang sanggup membangunkannya saat ia tertunduk dalam keputusasaan._

_Sekarang, kau adalah anakku juga. Ingin sekali Ibu mencium keningmu untuk memberikan restu ini, tapi bagaimanapun jamahan takdir tak dapat menyanggupinya._

_Meskipun begitu, di alam yang sudah berbeda ini, kita dipertemukan dalam satu; kepercayaan._

_Ada sedikit kisah yang ingin Ibu bagikan. Sebuah cerita klasik tentang pertemuan; pertemuan antara seorang Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato._

_Lelaki itu sempat bercerita kepada Ibu mengenai luasnya dunia._

Ketika itu, aku sudah menemui diriku berada di atas punggung tegap seorang pria. Kondisiku lemah, entah karena apa. Aku digendongnya di bawah malam yang sama sekali tak berbintang; jangankan bintang, bulan pun hanya tampak sabitnya saja.

Sejenak kuatur fokus mataku, alih-alih aku masih merasa pening dengan kondisi di sekelilingku. Kulihat di hadapanku, aku dibawanya menelusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan.

Dengan nada lemas, aku berusaha memastikan bahwa aku masih hidup dan sedang tidak dibawa seorang malaikat kematian, "K-kau siapa? Kita mau ke mana?"

Pria berambut pirang yang menggendongku itu mencoba menoleh ke arahku, "Aku Namikaze Minato, kita baru saja lari dari perang di desamu."

Perang? Di desaku?

Saat itu aku langsung saja tersadar bahwa di desaku tengah terjadi perang besar. Ya, di Desa Air Tersembunyi.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sedikit berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjauhkanku dari ancaman kematian, "Terima kasih, Minato."

Kulihat kepalanya mengangguk pertanda ia menerima rasa terima kasihku. Kurasakan ia sedikit membenarkan posisi gendongannya pada tubuhku.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku saja?" Pintaku karena merasa tak enak pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Kutahu dia keberatan dengan bobot tubuhku yang tidak ringan ini.

Tanpa menjawab, ia pun menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Dia sepertinya bukan tipe pria berisik.

Sunyi memang beberapa saat mengisi di antara kami, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah tepian dermaga.

"Kita harus menyebrang untuk sampai di desaku, Desa Daun Tersembunyi," ucapnya sambil menunjuk satu tempat di ujung lautan sana yang sebetulnya aku sendiri tak dapat melihatnya. "Kita gunakan perahu itu untuk menyebrang, Kushina."

Dia tahu namaku? Aku tak tahu darimana. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya darimana dia tahu namaku, tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting. Terlebih dia orang asing yang baru kukenal.

Kulihat pemuda itu mengambil sebuah perahu kecil yang berada di dermaga tersebut. Perahu itu sepertinya masih layak untuk dipakai, dan setelah kuperhatikan tak ada kerusakan yang berarti pada perahu tersebut.

Merasa semua sudah siap, Minato menuntunku untuk menaiki perahu. Tak ada kendala yang begitu terasa, sampai pun dirinya sendiri berada di atas perahu ini denganku.

Perahu ini cukup luas ukurannya hingga kami tak harus berdesak-desakkan untuk berbagi tempat duduk. Kulihat sepasang dayung kayu telah berada pada genggaman tangan pemuda itu, kurasa dia telah siap mendayung.

"Minato," ucapku seraya membiarkan perahu ini melaju meninggalkan tepian dermaga, "mengapa kau peduli terhadapku?"

"Saat itu aku menemukanmu tergeletak di tengah perang, kutahu kau tak mati. Maka dari itu aku membawamu, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terinjak-injak."

Sungguh, aku amat tersentuh mendengar penuturannya. Apa dia tidak sedang berbohong? Tapi, kurasa tidak, matanya yang biru itu amat menyiratkan ketulusan.

Kulihat dia terus mendayung tak kenal henti, perahu pun mulai berada di pusat dermaga.

Dan, aku pun mulai merasa kehadiranku di sini tidak membantu sama sekali, "Mau kubantu?" Tawarku sembari membuka kedua telapak tanganku, bersiap menerima serahan dua dayung kayu itu.

_Braaakk!_

Dahiku sontak mengernyit heran. Dia malah menyimpan dayung itu di atas perahu.

"Kau gila? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis mendayung sampan," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi terdengar bagai sanjungan di hatiku. Oh, pemuda ini benar-benar sangat baik.

Sesaat rambutku dikibar-kibarkan oleh muson laut yang bergerak tanpa aturan. Hawa dingin ini benar-benar membuat kulitku berkerut dan gigiku bergemelutuk. Ya, aku sangat kedinginan. Kusilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada, berusaha sedikit mengusir gelitikan angin malam yang nakal ini.

Kulirik sesaat pemuda itu; dia terdiam seperti biasa, "Kau tak kedinginan?" tanyaku merasa sedikit khawatir padanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sedikit, aku benar-benar cemas melihat warna mukanya yang memucat.

Dia menggeleng seraya menampakkan sebaris senyumnya, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, harusnya kupakai jurus berpindah tempat saja agar kita cepat sampai di Konoha... hanya saja, cakraku tidak cukup untuk melakukannya."

Ayolah, Minato! Kaubawa aku dari medan tempur saja aku sudah berterima kasih. Kau mau aku berhutang budi? Aku heran, dia terlalu baik jadi manusia. Akhirnya kukembangkan saja senyumku, mengisyaratkan ketidakmasalahan.

Lagi-lagi kami hanya terlibat dalam diam. Seiring itu, perahu terasa bergoyang-goyang; bayangkan saja kami tengah terombang-ambing di tengah lautan, malam hari.

"Kaulihat bentuk bulan malam ini?" Pemuda itu bersuara memecah kesunyian, sekaligus menyadarkanku dari rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang kedua kelopak mataku. "Kasihan sekali tampak kecil di tengah dunia yang luas."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan tiba-tibanya itu. Ya, dia tengah berfilosofi. Dan, entah bagaimana aku bisa menimpalinya, aku tidak pandai memararelkan kata-kata bijak.

"Kausuka rembulan, ya?" tanyaku berusaha agar tak terlihat kehilangan topik pembicaraan yang diberikannya. Oh, angin malam ini mendominasi suhu tubuhku.

Minato tampak menggeleng, "Tidak, aku lebih suka melihat luas dunia dibanding benda-benda di atasnya...," ucap pemuda itu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi raya petala malam, "terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikagumi di atas sana."

Aku hanya mengangguk sependapat dengannya. Dia benar, terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikagumi di atas bentangan langit sana. Rasanya terlalu egois kalau hanya mengagumi salah satu saja.

Bola mataku mengikuti arah delikan pemuda itu, kutatap keadaan di atasku sana. Aku merasa dekat dengan benda-benda langit itu, entah mengapa. Aku seperti tengah dipayungi tebaran sampah-sampah antariksa, "Kautahu mengapa bulan hanya tampak sebagian malam ini, Minato?"

Kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kata ibuku, saat bulan tengah sabit, kita bisa mengisi kosong bagian-bagian itu dengan harapan," ucapku menerangkan sembari menunjuk bentuk bulan yang tampak seperti parang. "Kau mau membuat harapan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sontak ia pejamkan kedua matanya tersebut, amat disayangkan sepasang safir cerah itu tak terlihat lagi. Kutatap wajahnya yang tenang tengah memanjatkan harap, entah seberapa ingin kutahu harapannya saat itu. Tak jelang sepuluh detik, dibukanya kembali salah satu bagian wajahnya yang paling kusukai darinya itu. Matanya memang begitu indah.

"Kau tak meminta harapan?" tanyanya tertuju ke arahku.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menyembunyikan sebuah harapan yang sebenarnya sudah kuutarakan sedari tadi dalam hatiku.

Harapanku adalah...

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

Kehadiran sosok pemuda itu sontak saja mengejutkan Hinata yang tengah terhayut dalam cerita yang dituturkan ibu mertuanya tersebut.

Dengan nakal, Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang sang istri. Bagaimana Hinata tak merasa terkejut?

Disembunyikannya secarik kertas itu di belakang punggungnya, tentu saja agar sang suami tak mengetahui isi surat yang diistimewakan untuknya tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku tak ingin berlama-lama jauh darimu." Ucapan manja suaminya itu kerapkali Hinata dengar belakangan ini. Ya, Naruto menjadi sedikit manja padanya. Ditempatkannya dagu lancip si pemuda pada pundak sang istri, "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuat nyaman Naruto ketika berada di dekatnya.

'_Aku ingin tahu apa jawaban Naruto mengenai pertanyaan ibunya_,' ungkap hati Hinata seiring lengkungan bibir tampak merendai wajahnya.

"Apa kausuka rembulan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengulangi pertanyaan ibu mertuanya yang tertuang dalam sepucuk surat itu pada ayah mertuanya.

Sejenak Naruto tampak diam, keadaan ini membuat Hinata ragu kalau pemuda itu tak mampu berfilosofi seperti ayahnya.

"Tidak terlalu," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mengapa aku harus mengagumi rembulan saja? Sementara banyak benda-benda di atas sana yang harus pula kukagumi, aku lebih kagum pada kanvas hitam di belakangnya."

Hinata pun benar-benar lega mendengarnya.

Ternyata memang 'buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'.

"_Narutooo, ada dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani!"_

Suara melengking yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari dalam kantor sana memaksa Naruto meninggalkan sang istri untuk beberapa saat.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Hinata untuk melanjutkan bacaan suratnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa kata lagi itu.

.

.

.

...aku bisa selalu bersama pemuda berambut pirang ini.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Maaf sekali, fanfic ini memang gak ada manis-manisnya, ya? Mudah-mudahan sudah memenuhi _challenge_ Semanis Aren miliknya Sanich-_san_.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :) silakan tinggalkan review kalau Anda berkenan.

Salam, **Arionyxle**.


End file.
